The Dark Triforce
by DarkSoulX
Summary: Two explorers named Kran and Zen accidently break the seal sealling away Ganondorf. Now Zen must team up with Link to stop Ganondorf from his plan to control the triforce and the gods powers.


Link actually talks in this story.:-)

Two travelers named Kran and Zen are exploring a cave for artifacts. They thought of the pay they would recieve if they found anything valuable. As they get deeper anddeeper into the cave htey find a statue. In the forehead of the statue they saw a blade lodged in it. "What kind of statue is this?" asked Zen. "Who cares lets get it out of here and recieve our pay. Maybe it will be worth more if we take out this sword." replied Kran. Kran put his hand on the blade and started to pull. The blade started glowing. Kran took his hand off the blade. "What the heck is with this thing." Kran said. "Maybe you should just leave it alone Kran." "Are you kidding dont you want to get payed. Besides you know why we want the money. Its important we get it soon." Kran started pulling on the blade again. He wasnt making much proggress unlodging it so Zen started helping him get it out of the statue. They keep pulling until the blade flies out of the statue. The statue glows a dark purple and starts cracking. The statue breaks and a tall figure walks toward the travelers then he stops. "At last I am free to carry out my plan to control the power of the gods. I shall control the the triforce pieces. Then all of Hyrule will be mine." the figure said. "Kran, what is he talking about?" asked Zen. "How am I suppossed to know?" The figure stared at Kran and then it lifted its hand and a black barrier appeared around Kran. The figure squeezed its hand and the barrier got smaller and smaller until Kran dissappeared along with the barrier. "KRAN!"yells Zen. The figure looks at Zen and Zen starts running away. The figure lifted its hand the the cave started shacking. It was caving in. Zen started running as fast as he could. He finally got out of the cave when a purple stream pf light shot out of the cave and then the cave exploded. Zen fell to the ground and passed out. While in Hyrule

Link felt the ground shake. He looked in the sky and saw the purple light. "It cant be." Link said. "What is it?" asked Zelda. "He has returned...Ganondorf has returned."replied Link. "Come on Zelda we must go invetsigate the area that light came from." Link and Zelda arrived at the destroyed cave. The light dissappered instantly. "Link come look at this. I found someone." Link ran over to where Zelda was and saw Zen lying on the ground. "Lets bring him to the castle. Maybe he knows how Ganondorf was released." Link and Zelda bring Zen to the Hyrule castle. Zen woke up. "So youre finally awake." said Zelda. "Where am I and who are you?" asked Zen. "I am Zelda and this is the Hyrule castle." "Youre princess Zelda. Wow youre really famous. Ive heard of Hyrule castle but noone knows where it is except you of course." A messanger appears at the door. "Is he awake. Good, Link requests his presence. Follow me." Zen follows the messenger to Link's room. "Here he is sir." says the messanger. "Thank you Ryu, so whats youre name?" "Zen sir. Are you Link the warrior of Hyrule?" "Yes I am. So tell me was Ganondorf relaesed?" asked Link. "You mean that tall figure from that statue.

Well my partner Kran and I were looking for artifacts for pay when we found this statue. Kran and I pulled out a sword that was lodged in its forehead. When we did that the statue broke and a tall figure came out of it. He put some kind of barrier around Kran and Kran dissappeared. Then I started running out of the cave and when I got out the cave exploded. I mustve passed out after that." Zen replied. Link nodded his head. "I see so it was you. Well let me tell you who that figure was. His name is Ganondorf and we have fought from time to time. That sword was the thing that was seelling him away. When you removed it it broke the seal. Do you still have the sword from the statue?" "No sir." replied Zen. "Knowing Ganondorf he mustve taken it with him so I couldnt seal him away again." said Link. "He said something about controlling the power of the gods and triforce and taking over Hyrule." said Zen. "Then whatever he has planned he must need the three triforce pieces. Do you have any combat expierence Zen?" asked Link. "No sir. I dont have a weapon either." "Then we start training you tommorow. Youve released him and youre going to help me defeat him again. Ryu show Zen to his room." said Link. "Right away sir. Follow me master Zen." Zen followed Ryu to his room. He went to his bed thinking about how hard his training might be the next day and how it was his fault Ganondorf was released and how Kran was gone. He went to sleep and dreamt he was in the cave again. He could see Kran pulling on the sword. "No Kran dont pull that out. Youll release Ganondorf." "What are you talking about Zen. We need this money. You know how important it is we get it." The sword came out of the statue and the Ganondorf came out again. He lifted his hand and a barrier went around Kran and Kran disappeared again. Then Ganondorf went up to Zen and punched him. Zen woke up and it was morning. Ryu came through the door of his room. "Master Zen it is time for youre training. Come along now." Zen got up ready to train with Link.

_Next Chapter"The Training Begins"...please reply_


End file.
